


Chunt's New Feathers

by punk_alice



Category: Hello From the Magic Tavern (Podcast)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bangin' Buds, Caw Yeah Babyyy, Chunt is a Flamingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_alice/pseuds/punk_alice
Summary: When your best friend sprouts bright pink feathers one day, it's pretty damn distracting. (In which Chunt learns that Arnie is ticklish)





	Chunt's New Feathers

Arnie still wasn’t used to his friend’s new form. Chunt’s bright pink feathers still shone too brightly in the tavern's candle light, and his smirk didn’t quite look the same curled across his new beak. His tower of hats sat precariously atop his too-small head as he bent his long, thin neck to sip his raspberry mead, somehow clutched between his wings.

“I really miss having fingers,” said Chunt, sighing between sips. Arnie wondered if badgers even had fingers. Did Chunt have little badger fingers before? He suddenly couldn’t remember.

“Well, did you really even have fingers?” He asked.

"How dare you, Arnie,” Chunt said, clearly offended for some reason.

“What? I feel like they were more, I dunno, paws?” Annie saw Chunt shake his head in disbelief.

“I believe he wants you to say he had fearsome claws," said Usidore, unhelpfully, miming claws with his fingers in Arnie's direction.

“No! ugh. Did you really not appreciate those pre-show back rubs Usidore and I would give you? Could someone without fingers even rub your giant stupid shoulders?” Chunt huffed and crossed his wings, leaning back in his chair.

“You think my shoulders are stupid?” said Arnie. Chunt’s beak dropped open and Usidore chuckled.

“Of course that’s what you’re gonna focus on,” said Chunt, flailing his feathers for emphasis. Usidore leaned forward and interrupted before Arnie could dig himself a deeper hole.

“Arnold-"

“It's Arnie."

“Arnold, I think you could stand to show your dear bosom friend a bit more sensitivity during this difficult, transitional period."

“Yeah, don’t be such an insensitive bosom, Arnie."

(Muffled, immature chuckles can be heard, I’m sure.)

“You know what,” Arnie said, deciding to just smooth things over, "I am gonna miss your back rubs, buddy.”

“Thanks, buddy, you’re a good friend,” Chunt said, returning to his long-necked struggle to drink his mead, argument already forgotten. Arnie really loved that they could bicker like that without worrying about hurt feelings.

“You’re a good friend,” he repeated back, and he meant it. 

“What about my back rubs?” Usidore whined, and they returned to their normal talk.

It was when they had been listening to Usidore wax poetic about the power of rocks, beard quivering with excitement, for a solid 2 minutes, when things took a weird turn.

“Fuck it,” Chunt yelled, and slammed down his raspberry mead, fed up with his struggle to drink it. “I’ve got to be able to do something without fingers.” He thought for a moment, then grinned, turning to Arnie. "Gimme those stupid shoulders.” He suddenly stood up on his spindly black legs, gesturing toward Arnie with his wings.

"What?” asked Arnie, confused. He could hear Chunt’s webbed feet slapping the filthy floor of the tavern as he made his way around the table to stand behind him. Annie shivered as he felt feathers brush his upper arms. 

“Chunt-“ Arnie choked out, as his friend laid his feathery wings onto his shoulders, attempting to massage but only managing to brush rhythmically against his neck. He automatically stiffened, the tickle of the feathers teasing and unexpectedly pleasant. At first he tried to pretend the tickling wasn’t happening. But with each rub, delicate feathers brushed across his throat. The touches were light, surprising, and way too pleasurable for comfort. Arnie started to squirm, trying to escape the intoxicating sensation.

“C’mon Arnie, I’m trying my best!” Chunt complained somewhere above him. He had a pretty firm grip for someone without opposable thumbs. Arnie squeezed his eyes shut as his friend’s feathers continued to unintentionally tease his sensitive neck. He felt chills scatter across his scalp and rush across every inch of his skin.  
“Chunt, stop!” he wheezed, as a few stray feathers tantalizingly dragged across some upper neck stubble. Goosebumps rose up on his arms, and he felt short of breath, like he had just climbed the stairs to get to his room.

“What’s your problem, man?” Chunt asked, closer to his ear this time, and Arnie swore he could feel Chunt’s massage speed up just a small, frustrating fraction. Laughter bubbled in his throat, barely choked down.

“It tickles!” Arnie forced out, desperate for the teasing touches to end, teeth bared in an unwilling smile. His body was responding in ways he didn’t want it to, his skin too tight in strange anticipation of something he most definitely didn’t want to happen. 

“Oh,” said Chunt. He mercifully lifted his wings away and Arnie sighed in relief. He felt overly-sensitive and raw. He sat for a moment with his eyes still closed, trying to catch his breath.

Usidore cleared his throat, awkwardly breaking the silence that had spawned between them as Arnie had recovered. Arnie pried open his eyes and looked up at his friend, afraid to see judgement in his beady flamingo eyes. Chunt just gazed down at him, smirking and silent.

“You definitely still give the best back rubs, buddy.” Arnie conceded, hoping his friend would forget all about it, while also knowing this was probably just the beginning.

“Caw yeah, babyyy!"

**Author's Note:**

> They ACTUALLY asked for this on the podcast! sensual not sexual fanfic from yours truly, I even tagged it as a "Banging' Buds" fic. I just couldn't get the flamingo version of Chunt out of my head, and I'm sure Arnie wouldn't have been able to either.
> 
> thanks for reading what began as some 2 am ramblings that I thought would never see the light of day <3
> 
> (p.s. I realized the next morning that fucking USIDORE gives the back rubs not Chunt!! SO maybe this is just my "Everyone's Giving Arnie Platonic Backrubs AU" okay?)


End file.
